


The Truth Will Set You Free

by ZairaA



Series: Summer Pornathon 2015 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - The Matrix Fusion, Frottage, M/M, Reincarnation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/pseuds/ZairaA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Arthur has always felt it. Something is wrong with the world. But he could never quite put his finger on it. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Will Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aa_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aa_fic/gifts).



> Placing entry for fifth week's challenge: Switch
> 
> For asya who lets me presume and makes everything I do better.

 

 

Red or blue.

That's what it comes down to.

Choice.

 

8 6 5 **9** 2 4 7 0 2    0 6 4 2 **ß**

4    7 2 3    8 5     **6** 3 5    8 0

7     **2** 7       ß 2    5    8     **3** 8

     8             3          ß    6  

 

 

_It's time to wake up, Arthur__

 

The computer blinks at him.

 

_They know who you are__

 

Arthur rubs the sleep from his eyes with a frown.

 

_You have to follow the dragon__

 

There's a knock on the door.

 

8 6     **9**  2 4 7 0       0 6 4 2  **6** **  
**

4    ß 2 3    8 5     **7**  3 5    8 0

7     **2**  7        **4**  2    5    8     **3**  8

     8             3          ß    6  

 

The club is filled with a writhing mass of bodies, moving in and out of Arthur's perception in the sharp cadence of the stereoscopic light. The rhythm of the music is a throb in his body, low and heavy, slightly off beat with his heart. For a second, Arthur isn't sure if this is real or if he's dreaming.

From one flash of light to the next, he's there. A man, pale and lithe, with short, dark hair. Ears. He’s staring right at Arthur. When he comes towards him, it's with the unusual grace of a dancer, his eyes glued to Arthur like he's the man’s single point of focus.

Arthur's cock fills, hot and hard inside his trousers.

The man’s shirt hangs open, and when he’s in front of him, Arthur can see the dragon tattoo on his chest, right above the heart. His pulse quickens. The man gives Arthur a meaningful look as he moves past him. Arthur follows.

He follows him through the surging crowd, bodies slick with sweat and high with the poison of their choice. Follows him along a dark corridor where it's hot and humid but the music is less consuming, and when the man stops and turns around, Arthur is breathing hard, dizzy with anticipation.

He’s half expecting it, but it's still a shock when the man crowds him against the wall, close, so close Arthur is sure he must feel the hammering of his heart. The man’s breath ghosts warm and damp along Arthur’s jaw, and when long fingers comb into his hair and pull him forward, the man’s mouth is even hotter.

The kiss is wild and wet, the man much stronger than he looks, holding Arthur captive with his body, rutting his erection into the crease of Arthur’s thigh.

"Arthur..."

A whisper against the shell of his ear.

''How do you know--?’’

''Because I know _you_.’’

They move together, a frenzy of not enough friction, of the man’s hands inside his trousers, fingers tracing Arthur’s crack, of Arthur sucking bruises over the man’s collarbone, of teeth and lips and more.

More. Please, god, more.

From up close the man’s eyes are impossibly blue. Even more impossible is the tinge of gold.

''Who are you?’’ Arthur gasps.

''My name is Merlin.’’

''You are--’’

Merlin is a legend. The greatest hacker of all time.

''More important is who you are, Arthur.''

Gentle fingers brush along his cheek.

''You can’t imagine how long I’ve been waiting for you.’’

Arthur shakes his head, trying to clear it.

"What does that--"

The fingers press against his mouth.

"Not here. They know."

 

8 **6** 5    2 6 7 0 2    0  **ß** 6 4   

4    7    3    8 ß     **6**  3 5    8 0

7     **2**  7       5 2    5    8     **3**  6

     8             3           2      9 

 

Arthur has always felt it. Something is wrong with the world. But he could never quite put his finger on it. At night he rides the wave of electrical blips, the stream of data, looking for the answer, but he's not even sure he has the right question.

The doors to the elevator open. Three men in suits and sunglasses step out onto the office floor.

The telephone rings.

 

 

8 6     **9**  2 4 7 0 2    0 6 4 2  **ß**

4    7 2       8 5     **6**  3 5    8 0

7     **2**  7       ß 2    5    8     **3**  8

     8             3          ß    6  

 

The room is strange. Mostly empty. Run down. But the bed is comfortable. Merlin moves on his cock, undulating his hips as he rides Arthur. Always along the edge. The exhilarating drop just out of reach. Merlin’s hot, so hot inside, but it’s still not enough.

Merlin’s own cock is a long hard curve. Beautiful. Arthur wraps his hand around it. Drinks in Merlin's expressions like a man dying of thirst. His flushed cheeks. The bright eyes. Those breathless, little gasps.

_Beautiful._

When Merlin comes, he clenches around Arthur, wrings out the orgasm he's been denying him for what feels like eternity. Arthur stares as the splatter of milky white drops on his chest, wondering if there's a message for him to decipher.

 

 

            3       6      **2** 0           **0**

**7** 9        ****4           7    5 8

      8 3     **2** 3           ß       7

6        **9**        0                       2

 

Red or blue.

There are two pills in Merlin's hand. Choice.

Truth or Ignorance.

Arthur has never liked lies. The world feels wrong. The sun. The colours. Human touch. He picks up the red pill and swallows it dry.

 

 

Reality blinks out.

 

Arthur is under water with no breath in his lungs. His body is convulsing violently. Arthur struggles, breaks the surface, gasps. He's in a pod. His skin is milky white. There are cords and tubes sticking in his body. Arthur wants to vomit.

A hand on his shoulder makes him stop. Makes everything stop.

Warm blue eyes are looking at him.

This. This feels right.

The truth.

Finally.


End file.
